


Solace

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Sleeping with the enemy, Vaginal Sex, red glowing eyes are sexy, some choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: After the team find out his secret, Wells comes to reader's room one night, offering himself as solace despite his betrayal.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the sequel to Catalyst that no one asked for! Takes place after ‘The Trap.’
> 
> Warning: creepy Wells. I find creepy people sexy.

The events of the past days had been disastrously unexpected. You and your coworkers had learned that your boss and mentor was long dead, and another man - one from the future, no less - was impersonating him. A man with intentions to kill one of your own, and possibly anyone else he saw fit.

And worse for you, you had briefly consummated your passion for him. The circumstances weren't ideal, but it had been wonderful nonetheless. Now any chance you thought you had for more with him was gone.

When you got home, you wanted to crawl into bed and never get out, but first, you needed a shower. You stood under the water for longer than necessary, not sure if you could even feel the hot spray on your skin. Your mind was racing, and you were so unsure which emotion your heart should settle on. Rage, heartache, fear? You had loved him. You'd loved him since the day you saw him. But you had loved a man who died before you'd met, but somehow this complete stranger filled the emptiness in your heart.

You wondered suddenly who the man was impersonating Dr Wells. How much alike were they? Thawne was obviously brilliant, but how much of that intelligence had once been Wells'? Was the real Wells as reassuring and compassionate when you made a mistake and were convinced your project was ruined? Most importantly, would Harrison Wells have loved you back?

Eventually you began to soap up, rinsing quickly as you began to run out of hot water, and stepped out, drying yourself and slipping on the panties and T-shirt you'd brought in with you.

You were walking into your bedroom, idly drying the parts of your hair that had gotten wet, when you saw him standing in the doorway of your room.

'Hello, (Y/n),' Wells said softly, those terribly blue eyes focused on you.

You froze. You'd never felt more conflicted in your life. Your heart jumped at the sight of him, like it always had, just as your stomach turned to ice as terror filled you. Your eyes followed him as he started to approach.

'I'm not here to hurt you,' he assured you as he stepped away from the doorway. 'I want your help.'

You shook your head before he could continue. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted your phone on your bedside table. It was just inches from your hand-

A bright blur and strong gust zoomed past you, and Wells was holding the phone. He tossed it out the door, into the hallway. 'You won't need that,' he told you. His eyes were glowing, red with the Speed Force, and he looked like a beautiful demon.

You were beginning to panic. He'd lied about who he was; he was probably lying about not hurting you.

Wells strode slowly from the door, keeping his distance to show he was serious. At least, for now.

'(Y/n), since you've come here I've grown very fond of you.' You must have scoffed loud enough to hear, because he agreed, 'I admit, I wasn't very demonstrative. But I meant it when I said I've thought of us before.' You felt yourself blush, not just at the confession, but at the memory of the night Wells had saved your life from an unstable aphrodisiac. But it had been a lie.

'I've grown to care about the man I thought was Harrison Wells.' You stared at him coldly, feeling more heartbroken than you wanted to.

Wells (Thawne, you reminded yourself) had the grace to look disappointed, even a bit sad. 'Of course,' he nodded. With a grim sigh, he told you, 'I doubt we will be this friendly the next time we meet. Which is a shame.’ Looking at you once more, he said, ‘Goodbye, (Y/n).' Thawne turned away from you and reached out to push the door back.

'Wait.' As soon as the word left your lips, you hated yourself. He had won. He was right, it had been the most amazing experience of your life, and you wanted it again. But it wasn't him, and it horrified you that it didn't matter.

Wells halted, looking at you expectantly, a knowing smile curling his mouth. He didn't need to ask what you wanted.

Shutting the door, Wells shed his coat. His walk toward you was a languid stalk, a predator taking its time with its prey.

'I had no idea that Caitlin was working on an aphrodisiac,' he told you. 'I didn't have a clue that you wanted me.' He walked past you, and you felt his hands on your shoulders, drawing you back against his body. His hands slid down your arms, resting on your hips as he bent to whisper, 'But I've always wanted you.'

His voice was a fond growl in your ear, lips barely brushing the edge. As his mouth pressed against your neck, you felt his hands reaching around your body, stopping on your breasts. You moaned as he rubbed them, gasping as his teeth grazed your throat, and his low laugh rumbled against your back.

He let go of you, to your disappointment, only for his hands to slide under your shirt, cupping your breasts, fingertips circling over your nipples, and you were so lost to him that no one could have pulled you away. Without warning, he pinched your nipples, gradually increasing the pressure, and at the same time, his teeth sank into your throat.

Fire seemed to spread down your body, from your breasts to between your legs; you were almost dizzy with the speed it took to burn you up. His palms were smooth over your stomach as he withdrew his touch, and you felt like you could collapse into him.

'There was so much I wanted to do to you that night in the lab,' he whispered against your cheek, 'but I couldn't without risking the pretense.' He kissed your jaw, and you closed your eyes. 'When I told you how you felt better than I imagined, it's because I have imagined it. Many times. I wanted you to stay, wanted to hear your cries, wanted you to sleep beside me. But that would have meant leaving the chair.'

You felt his lips smile ruefully against your neck, and his confession made your heart soar briefly before it cruelly shattered. He wasn't even who he said he was. Worse, he was a murderer. Your brain tried to reject his words, even as your body craved his touch.

'Tonight,' he said, his arms suddenly around your waist, 'I want to make it up to you. To give you my full attention.' He kissed your throat again, knowing how much you liked it, using his knowledge of your body against you. You knew you should try to be strong and refuse him. But you had wanted this for so long.

His body was so close to yours, his touch warm. How many nights had you wished to feel him again? How many days saw you aching for him while trying not to show it?

Your heart was pounding, your breaths short and shallow. You felt yourself begin to move, but instead of trying to twist out of his grasp, you were turning in his arms to face him. Your hands were tugging the hem of your shirt up, but Wells stopped you.

'Do you want this?' he whispered, the words a formality. He knew you did.

You sighed breathlessly, barely having time to nod before he was pulling the fabric from your hands and lifting it from your body. Discarding the shirt, Wells admired you, his eyes nearly black with lust. His fingers ran up your arms, causing you to shiver, and stopped at your shoulders. Leaning into you again, he whispered, 'Lie down.'

His voice was hypnotic, and you obeyed. You watched him closely as you reclined, but he waited until you were lying down before joining you on the bed. He kissed you softly, and you moaned into his mouth, embarrassed at how needy you were. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against you, the soft fabric of his sweater brushing over your bare skin and driving you crazy.

Still kissing you, Wells' hand slowly caressed you, cupping your breast, while his other hand glided over your hip, and paused at the hem of your panties. As his fingers twitched impatiently above the fabric, he pulled your nipple into his mouth, softly swirling his tongue around it.

‘Touch me,’ you whispered, unable to wait any longer.

Wells barely smiled against your skin, his fingers reaching past the cloth to follow your command.

His warm finger met your bare skin, and you could feel it moving slick against you. You gasped, and Wells hummed, pressing his lips to your ear. ‘Do you have any idea how wet you are for me?’ he whispered, voice almost a purr. The finger slid carefully close to your clit, and you bucked into his hand, seeking his touch.

He grunted as he felt your body pressing closer, and sat up beside you, hand leaving your panties long enough to tug them past your knees, spreading your legs before reaching for you again.

In the split second before his touch returned, you caught the hungry way he had been staring between your thighs. His intense gaze remained there as his fingertips softly circled your clit, and soon your legs were completely open for him so he could do anything. He kept his touch slow and light, and you felt him lying beside you on the bed, arm crossed over your body as he rubbed your clit.

Harrison bent to your ear again, and murmured, ‘How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?’ As he spoke, his fingers sped up against you, and you let yourself ride his hand as he kissed your neck.

You tried to process when exactly he’d started vibrating. His fingertips tapped against your clit faster than any toy could, and you had never come so fast in your life.

Gasping, you glanced from his hand to his face, saw his self-satisfied smile as your eyes locked. His fingers hadn’t stopped moving through your orgasm; you were almost positive they were faster, as you were already coming again.

Harrison’s lips were still curled in a smile when he kissed your nipple, the tip of his tongue slowly slicking it as he sucked. At the same time, his long fingers had slid down your inner lips to push up inside you, knowing where to press and pulse. His thumb resumed vibrating against your clit, and you rocked against his hand, unable to keep from moaning while you watched him.

You grasped his wrist to keep him going, and Wells lifted his head to look at you. To your shock, his eyes glowed red with the Speed Force, and though it was unsettling, it also fascinated you, and you stared back into his face as you came one more time. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, and mused this was the closest you’d ever come to fucking the devil.

Wells smiled at you, watching your chest rise and fall as you tried to catch your breath. 'You really are so beautiful when you come,' he told you thoughtfully. You ignored the flush spreading over your cheeks, and looked away from him, somewhat ashamed.

The feeling didn’t last long as Harrison's lips met your neck, softly kissing.

'Do you know the only thing I regret about our night together?' he asked between kisses. You only shook your head. He answered, 'I've regretted not tasting you.' He had pulled your underwear all the way off by the time he finished his sentence, and his hands were now perched on each thigh, spreading them open.

Wells was looking at you as if he'd discovered a great treasure. You felt nervous to be gazed at so intensely, but were distracted by his fingers running slowly over the delicate skin inside your legs. He didn’t do anything but look at first, and it was embarrassing and way too intimate and so hot. You were still as you could be for him, trying not to squirm or slam your legs shut as he moved closer to your swollen, wet pussy, and licked his lips.

Harrison bent lower, kissing your inner thighs, switching from one to the other, and you felt him let out a breath against your legs as he whispered, 'You're so soft.'

You watched him kiss along your hips, waiting for him to stop teasing you, when you noticed him looking up at you expectantly. Suddenly it occurred to you he was waiting for permission, and you moaned, nodding hastily.

You tried to conceal your gasp as his mouth finally found you, but you cried out unbidden as he pressed the tip of his tongue against your clit, slowly increasing the pressure. When his tongue swiped once up your flesh, you nearly swore at the sensation, tangling your fingers in his hair and guiding his mouth where you needed. Only when you were bucking against his face did he grab your hips to restrain you as his tongue stroked over your clit. His fingers pressed your thighs down, and the hand in his hair drifted to spread your pussy further for him.

Wells rewarded you by sucking your clit once, and your hips lifted off the bed to stay close to his mouth. He glared up at you before grasping your thighs in his arms and pulling you closer to his face. The tip of his tongue traced your pussy before sucking your clit again, keeping up a merciless rhythm while you pulled his hair and begged him not to stop. Instead of complying, his tongue slid inside to taste you, curling up as high as it could, while his finger rubbed your clit hard. Your fingers loosened his hair as you came on his mouth, and he didn't stop sucking on you until you stilled and settled limply beneath him.

Harrison laid beside you, watching you catch your breath, but soon you had recovered enough to rise and straddle him, pushing his sweater up and off his arms. You kissed him, hands running over his warm skin, and Harrison's grip on your ass pulled you close enough to feel his erection through his pants. His lips were on your throat, and you were opening his zipper and trying to disrobe him so you could feel him bare as you were.

He lifted his hips and undressed, both of you trying to stay close, and when Wells was naked, you took a minute to look him over. He was slim and strong, his long cock rigid between your bodies. You wrapped your fingers around him, kissing him again as you stroked him. Bending your head, your lips ghosted along his skin as you touched him, listening to him pant and sigh the closer your mouth came to where your hand was. When you were near enough, your lips continued along his cock, pressing lightly, trying to tease him back, but too eager to slow down. Your tongue darted out to taste his skin, sliding slowly up and down his hard dick, mouthing along the base as you rubbed the head.

Wells had gone very still, barely even breathing as you licked and touched him, but now his fingers were wrapping themselves in your hair and he was trying to push into your mouth. For someone who had been so good at tormenting you, he seemed pretty impatient. With a smile, you let him guide himself between your lips, and Harrison thrust up, fucking gently into your mouth, guiding your pace with his hands in your hair, and you moaned around his cock as you sucked him. He thrust steadily, breath short and erratic, and you slid your tongue hard against his shaft.

With a whisper of your name, Harrison’s seed was filling your mouth, and you swallowed greedily as his hips slowed.

Once you’d sucked him down, you lifted your head breathlessly to look at him, and found him staring back at you with a satisfied smile. ‘I can go all night, (Y/n),’ he assured you. ‘Can you?’

Harrison sat up, pulling you into his lap as he kissed you again. Sure enough, he was hard once more, like he’d never been touched, and you moaned into his mouth. Wells’ hands pulled your hips closer, settling you against his dick, sliding it against your slick pussy and driving you crazy. Before you could beg or move, he pulled your hips down, guiding himself inside you slowly, and you held on to his shoulders as you rocked against him. His fingers were fast but gentle on your clit, and you were already desperately close.

Wells kissed your neck, whispering to you, ‘Call my name.’

He bit your neck as he thrust hard into you, and you looked at him, eyes hazy with lust, and moaned, ‘Harrison.’

The man beneath you gripped you tight and stopped moving. Once more his eyes burned red from the power you should have feared, and heaven help you, why couldn’t you stop this?

‘Thawne,’ you stammered breathlessly, still bucking against him, and it must have been enough, because he kissed you and fucked you just as hungrily as before.

Your hips were rocking wildly against Thawne's as you fucked yourself on his cock, his thumb thrumming fast against your clit. His cock found your g-spot, and combined with the strong vibrations you were quickly coming undone. Your body began to quiver, your moans unstoppable as he slammed into you again and again, and when you came it was with Thawne's name on your lips. The shame of fucking someone you didn't actually know wasn't lost on you, but you were desperate for this to be real.

With a satisfied grin, Thawne rolled you onto your back, pulling your thighs around him and holding your wrists down, and immediately began fucking you deep and fast, vibrating inside you. Your back arched, thrusting your hips up to meet his strokes, and you saw him watching you, eyes glowing red once more.

Suddenly you were shaking, voiceless with pleasure, as your orgasm took you over, and you could feel your cunt clenching around him as he came deep inside you. As he pulled out, he gripped the base of his cock, and with one more squeeze smeared the last of his semen over your clit, marking you.

You were too mindless to think about what it meant, if anything. You never came this good in your life. Not even under the influence of an aphrodisiac mist.

Thawne watched you calmly as you caught your breath, admiring your exertion. His hand stroked slowly over your abdomen, still trembling inside with the force of your orgasm, and he told you softly, ‘You could come like this every night.’ He smiled once he had your attention, and his touch rose between your breasts, over your pounding heart. ‘Just give me Allen,’ he whispered.

‘No.’ You kept his gaze, even as his fingers drifted higher to wrap loosely around your throat, pressing just a bit harder than was comfortable. You were aroused enough by it to consider asking him for more, and your cheeks burned with shame.

Thawne smirked at you, but let go eventually. His eyes were disappointed, but voice cold as he said, ‘I understand.' He stroked your cheek, and you felt a small triumph in the regretful action.

Kissing you once more, he rose from your bed, finding his clothes and dressing silently while you pulled a sheet over yourself. Thawne turned back to you, smiling at you in a way that made you regret declining his offer. 'I wont' be able to protect you from what's coming, (Y/n),' he told you.

You were silent as you watched him leave, but you knew you didn't need his protection. Harrison Wells was dead to you, and you would fight this man with the rest of Team Flash.

Even if it hurt like hell.


End file.
